Corey's Mansion 2: Dark Moon
by Chris Nest
Summary: It's been two long months since the last incident with the mansion and Trina, and the summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria didn't make things better. But now in Evershade Valley the ghosts have become hostile and E. Gadd calls on Corey once more to capture the ghosts and repair the Dark Moon. Can he overcome his fears again or will his heart stop?
1. Prologue

"You all voted and it's been decided, Corey will be returning to his ghost catching adventure." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And just so we clear this up, these stories are all connected to each other. Corey's Mansion, Corey Unleashed, All 4 One, and Five Night's at Grojband are all part of Corey's adventures and will be mentioned throughout some stories." Daxter explains.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daxter?" I ask, surprised.

"Don't ask, I don't know where that came from." Daxter said shrugging.

"Okay then, enjoy the show folks and don't hesitate to ask for certain crossovers with Grojband." I add before pressing play and starting the show.

()()()()()()()()

**Theme: **[REMIX] Professor E. Gadd's Lab by Jigglystep

**Evershade Valley**

A frightful night for any soul, but not for good old E. Gadd who was worked away at his paranormal research. A dark crescent purple shining high above all of Evershade Valley, casting it's eerie dark glow over the land. E. Gadd pushed his glasses up to keep them from falling as a green ghost hovered behind him, turning around E. Gadd chuckled and waved at the ghost. The ghost gave him a thumbs up before returning to it's job, other green ghosts also hovered around the lab. However, outside a evil force planned it's revenge.

A floating figure with a bright dark purple and pink crown approached the Dark Moon with malicious intent, with an evil laugh the figure fired a large bolt of electricity at the moon. The moon shook violently before shattering into pieces, the pieces scattering all around Evershade Valley. A dark purple fog appeared and covered Evershade Valley hiding all it's locations as the figure giggled again and quickly flew off.

***Haunting Transition***

Meanwhile back in Peaceville a certain blue haired guitar player was in the living room of his new house taking a nap in his red lounge chair. His old map from his last mansion adventure hanging on the wall above his fireplace. A dinner table sat next to his chair with a plate with a single cookie and a glass half full of warm milk. The television was on a channel showing a horror movie marathon, however the screen suddenly changed into static as a lightning bolt struck the antenna on top of the house.

"Wha, what?" Corey muttered.

He sat up, his eyes fluttered open before he scratched the back of his head. He noticed the television and sighed, this had happened a few times before. Corey slowly walked over to the television and kneeled to see what was wrong this time. However just as he reached for the power button the screen changed.

"Corey!" E. Gadd cried from the television screen.

Corey screamed loudly and fell back scooting away quickly into his chair causing the plate and cup to fall on his head. His heart going wild, the mansion incident had made some habits stuck with him. He was more easily scared now and tended to scream a lot. His beanie had fallen over his eyes from the scare, quickly Corey sat up and pushed his beanie up so he could see E. Gadd.

"P-Professor?" Corey questioned.

"I need your help, sonny! It's an emergency!" E. Gadd cried. "The ghosts have gone hostile! Ah... What are you doing on the floor?"

"Sorry, P-Professor, you sort of s-scared me." Corey said standing up and brushing his shorts and shirt off, fixing his beanie shortly after.

"Never mind that. I'm preparing the Pixelator! Hold still, young feller." E. Gadd said before he started typing wildly.

Corey shook his head as he backed up, he did not want to do this job again. The only reason he'd done it last time was because his friends were in trouble, as he turned around and began to run a beam fired from the television screen. The beam struck Corey and broke him down into pixels before the television sucked him inside and to E. Gadd's new laboratory. Spook walked through the doggy door from the front of the house and whimpered as he noticed Corey missing, he sniffed the ground and caught Corey's scent. With a bark Spook ran out the door to find his master once again.

***Pixel Transition***

Corey suddenly reappeared in E. Gadd's lab before falling down landing on his butt. Corey looked around in amazement at all the new and improved machinery, he had to admit that E. Gadd had to have been busy making all this stuff. He sighed realizing he was back in the lab and back with the ghosts he feared so much. He finally climbed to his feet and turned toward E. Gadd who sat smiling in his chair. A mechanical limb of some sort holding the chair in the air.

"Greetings Corey. I knew our paths would cross again. You seem a bit tense, son. Relax. We're perfectly safe here in this impenetrable bunker." E. gad explained putting some of Corey's fear to rest.

"You sure haven't changed since we last met." Corey said chuckling and scratching the back of his neck.

"Anyhoo, it's been too long, my boy! What have you been up to?" E. Gadd asked knowing he hadn't seen Corey in quite a long time. "I imagine you've been off playing music with your friends am I right?"

"Actually Professor, I sort of had a job at a certain restaurant that I vowed to never go back to again." Corey stated remembering that specific nightmare. "What have you been up to?"

"Me? Oh, I've just been continuing my research on paranormal happenings and whatnot. In fact, after our last adventure I became somewhat of an authority in the field." E. Gadd explained

"That's really impressive Professor. What about the ghosts though?" Corey asked remembering why E. Gadd called him here in the first place.

"Let me fill you in on our ghostly predicament. See that on the screen? That there is the Dark Moon." E. Gadd said pulling down the screen for Corey to see the picture of the Dark Moon.

"What is the Dark Moon?" Corey asked now curious about the situation.

"It's a mysterious celestial body that has a pacifying effect on all the ghosts in Evershade Valley. When I heard about it, I jumped at the rare chance to study ghosts in a peaceful environment. It was incredible, my boy! I was doing some of the best research of my long and storied career!" E. Gadd explained spinning around once in his chair as he said the last comment.

"That's great professor, so what's the problem then?" Corey asked, it sounded like everything was going great.

"Something snapped inside all the ghosts and they suddenly got all hostile. It got so bad, I had to escape from the Gloomy Manor and hide here, where the ghosts can't find me. But of course, I'm not one to sit around and twiddle my thumbs. I wanted to know why the ghosts freaked out." E. Gadd explained.

"What caused it?" Corey asked.

"The Dark Moon is gone! And on top of that, the whole of Evershade Valley had become enveloped in an eerie fog. Now, I can't be sure, but I think the disappearance of the Dark Moon is what caused all this mess and what a mess it is." E. Gadd said, the situation was so much worse then Corey had expected.

"Sounds serious." Corey murmured.

"If we don't do something about it, the ghosts might leave this valley and terrorize the world beyond. Worse still, my research will go to waste! We can't let that happen my boy. Now, I've got good news and I've got bad news." E. Gadd says causing Corey to sigh, there was more bad news.

"Let's hear the good news first." Corey requested wanting to hear something good for a change.

"The good news is that I found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby." E. Gadd said pulling out a dark purple shard that sparked with electricity slightly.

"And the bad news?" Corey dared to question.

"The bad news is that I found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby, meaning the things broken. And this Dark Moon piece seems to be corrupted by some sort of energy... I reckon it's a disruptive energy that suppresses the Dark Moon's ability to pacify ghosts! But lucky for us, I've got inventions for all kinds of situations! Stand back, sonny!" E. Gadd says before a machine emerged from the ground.

E. Gadd placed the Dark Moon shard on the machine, suddenly the disc the shard was on began spinning as four brushes emerged from the machine. Quickly the brushes began cleaning the shard leaving a cloud of white dust all around it. Corey watched in amazement as the cloud of dust cleared revealing a shiny dark moon shard that emitted a sense of peace in the room with it's energy.

"Cool." Corey commented just as E. Gadd turned toward the computer screens adn began typing wildly.

"Heh heh! I've done it Corey! It seems to have regained it's original power! And did you hear that whooshing noise outside, youngster? Let me check my instruments. Criminy!" E. Gadd cried out in surprise.

"What is it Professor?" Corey asked.

"All the fog around this bunker... is gone! Quick! Let's take a look at a map of Evershade Valley. Corey, do you know what this means?" E. Gadd asks only for Corey to shake his head no. "You should be able to reach the Gloomy Manor now. But more importantly it means that restoring the Dark Moon will solve all our problems!"

"So if I find all the Dark Moon pieces, the ghosts will go back to normal?" Corey questioned hoping that he got it right.

"Precisely! But until then those ghosts will need to be contained, that's where you come in my boy. Why, your the best ghost wrangler I know, son. Coincidentally,your also the only ghost wrangler I know..." E. Gadd said awkwardly.

"No worries, Professor. I can handle it... I hope. It'll be just like last time." Corey stated not mentioning that his friends hadn't been kidnapped this time. "Professor, do you think you could find Spook, he was outside when you brought me here?"

"Why of course sonny, leave it to me. Now hurry along, those ghosts won't wrangle themselves." pointed out as he began typing on his computer again.

Whether he liked it or not, he wouldn't leave E. Gadd when he needed help. So with a heavy heart full of fear and maybe a little bit of courage, Corey agreed to yet another adventure. Unaware of the forces behind the Dark Moon being shattered.

()()()()()()()()

"You all wanted it, and you got it, as a Christmas gift from Daxter and I!" I announced wearing a santa clause hat.

"If you like this be sure to check out Five Night's at Grojband, to see the story before this one." Daxter announces.

"If you like this story leave a fav, review or both, we love hearing from all of you. Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter signing off and telling you all."

"To stay awesome and a have a very Merry Christmas!" Daxter says ringing a large bell.


	2. Poltergust 5000

So Corey was suited with some equipment to help him along, the only thing he got was the Dual Scream in order to contact E. Gadd if need be. As Corey was sent through the Pixelator he ended up in front of a large mansion, landing on his rear and in a puddle as well. The heavy rain dampening his clothes, brushing himself off Corey got to his feet and looked at the mansion with fear. Because the reason he was here was to get the one thing he could use as self defense, the new and improved Poltergust 5000.

**Gloomy Manor: Front Yard**

"What have I gotten myself into?" Corey asked himself as he turned on the flashlight making sure it wasn't broken.

He turned on the flashlight and cautiously approached the front gate of the house. As he shined the flashlight around, the gate opened as he reluctantly approached it. The gate had opened on it's own, sending shivers up his spine. He proceeded walking through the gate, as he took a few steps forward the gate slammed shut behind him bringing a gasp from him as he turned around swiftly.

"I need to get a hold of myself." Corey whispered to himself as he approached the manor, walking up the stairs and trying the front door only to find that it was locked. He sighed, thinking that it would never be that easy.

Suddenly Corey caught a glimpse of movement to his left and walked over to the window and looked inside to see what looked like a garage. He noticed two green ghosts playing around with the vehicle, one pretending to drive while the other dove into the back and reemerged out the front with a green light bulb. He watched as the duo laughed and flew off with the light bulb in hand.

"Wonder what that was about?" Corey pondered as he turned around and headed back only to see a mouse running away with the key. "Whoa!" Corey fell back in shock as the mouse quickly ran off, key in tow.

"H-Hey get back here!" Corey cried running after the mouse and diving for it, grabbing the key from it's tail.

Getting back to his feet, Corey made his way back to the entrance of the manor and put the key in the lock. Turning the key Corey watched in amazement as the key dissolved and vanished, cautiously he turned the doorknob and opened the door, entering the Gloomy Manor. As he entered the door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump high into the air and shine his flashlight around wildly before calming down and facing forward.

**Entrance**

"This place sure is big." Corey commented as he noticed three different doors, one straight ahead, one to his left, and another to his right. A large chandelier lit the room from above, swinging gently.

Corey having seen through the broken window earlier decided to go through the door on the left first, opening it he entered the large garage luckily still lit. The old style car still parked where the ghosts earlier were fooling around with it. Corey approached the old vehicle and remembered that the ghosts went through the hood taking something out of it. So opening up the hood Corey's eyes widen as memories came rushing back to him in rapid succession.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Corey commented reaching into the hood and pulling out the new and improved Poltergust 5000.

Looking over the machine remembering how it's mechanics, Corey smiled before putting it on, the weight familiar on his back. Grabbing the nozzle he looked down at it remembering all the ghosts he had captured in the past, it was time to add more to his collection. Just as Corey turned to leave the Garage the Dual Scream began to ring with what seemed to be an eerily familiar tune. Corey took the device from his pocket and answered the call.

_"Ah, you've found it! Good work, Corey. That there is the new and improved Poltergust 5000. It's simple to use, go on! Give 'er a whirl." _

Before Corey could respond E. Gadd hung up ending the short call. With the Poltergust 5000 on his back, Corey decided to check out the map on his Dual Scream. Suddenly a radar began to go off with a symbol of a key. An arrow also appeared pointing to his left toward what looked to be a crate covered by a sheet. Walking over to the object, the screen suddenly flashed an "!", Corey pulled the sheet off to reveal a chest. Opening it Corey surprisingly found a gold key.

"I thought there'd be some of these lying around here." Corey said to himself remembering how he had to hunt for keys in his last mansion adventure. He pockets the key before finally deciding to leave the Garage, reentering the Entrance.

Corey walked over to the double doors guarded by two empty suits of armor, trying the doors he found both of them to be locked. Pulling the key out of his pocket he inserted it and unlocked the double doors. Opening them Corey began shaking with fear as he entered a long dark hallways, suits of armor lined up against both walls. At the end of the hall, he spotted the two same ghosts from before playing what seemed to be a green light bulb of sort.

"H-Hey!" Corey cried trying to sound intimidating only to fail as the ghosts looked at him causing him to scream and back up against the door.

The ghosts began panicking seeing him and the Poltergust 5000, they passed the light bulb between them several times before flying through the doors at the end of the hall. Disappearing from Corey's sight, with a sigh of relief, Corey decided it'd be best to follow them. Walking forward Corey suddenly noticed one of the suits of armor raise it's sword. Diving forward Corey barely avoided the slash, in a blind panic he ran down the hall, the swords of the suits of armor coming down behind him missing him just barely.

"This, is, crazy." Corey said in between breaths. Reluctantly he turned toward the door and opened them up entering a new, larger room.

**Foyer**

Corey entered the room holding his flashlight while his entire body was shaking with fear, he froze seeing the two ghosts from before looking pleased with themselves. One pointed toward the ceiling, Corey looked up to see the green lightbulb from before on the chandelier. The ghosts gasped making Corey look at them again only to see them fly away into the door to his right.

"Huh... wonder what that's supposed to be?" Corey said in thought as he approached the staircase, suddenly the Dual Scream began to ring once more with an familiar tune. Corey pulled it from his pocket and listened to the message.

_"Corey, do you see that green circular panel on the wall? It unlocks the door. All you've gotta do is flash it with the... Criminy! The Poltergust 5000 is missing the Strobulb! You won't be able to open the door without it!" _E. Gadd hastily explained in a panic.

"What does it look like Professor?" Corey said hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

_"Those pesky ghosts must have hid it somewhere. It looks like a little green light bulb. Find it, posthaste!" _E. Gadd said showing Corey a similar green lightbulb, before ending the call.

Corey sighed and looked up at the chandelier and the green light bulb. Proceeding up the stairs, he turned left going almost all the way around the floor ending up on the left side of the chandelier. Corey thought of just jumping but thought that wouldn't end well at all considering the fact he wouldn't have a way back down. Then he noticed the fan above it. Curious Corey pulled the Poltergust 5000 out and used it, the fan began to spin wildly in his direction as the chandelier slowly began to descend downward.

"Yes, just a bit more." Corey proclaimed as the fan stopped moving, he looked down to see the chandelier was low enough to the ground to grab the bulb.

Running down the stairs he ran over to the chandelier jumped and grabbed the bulb just before the chandelier returned to the ceiling. Corey examined the Poltergust 5000 until he found a circular opening on the back of it. Testing it, Corey placed the bulb in the opening and screwed it in, the bulb began glowing a bright green color. With that done Corey quickly strapped his favorite ghost hunting tool back onto his back. He noticed his flashlight acting weird and looked at it only for a bright flash of light to momentarily blind him.

"Well that hurt." Corey murmured rubbing the spots from his eyes, seconds afterward the Dual Scream began to ring again with that familiar tune. Corey quickly proceeded to pull out the Dual Scream and answer the call.

_"Whoa there, feller! Don't go flashing yourself with that. The Strobulb isn't a toy, it's a powerful tool." _E. Gadd warned causing Corey to glance at his flashlight questioningly.

_"For one thing, it can activate any of my inventions that feature green circular panels. And it's mighty easy to use, just aim and flash. Try it on a nearby door." _E. Gadd suggested before ending the call.

Corey remembered the door the two ghosts from before flew into and he also noticed the green panel on the right. With a smirk Corey walked over and flashed the panel causing it to glow green, followed by the sound of a door being unlocked. Cautiously Corey opened the door entering the new room reluctantly.

**Coatroom**

"Why is a toilet in here?" Corey questioned seeing coats hanging up to his left, the room was certainly odd.

Curious Corey looked around the toilet noticing it's odd placement along with the fact there was no toilet paper or anything you'd usually put in a bathroom. Corey finally sat down on the top of toilet, the lid down. Without warning Corey felt the floor move as he was suddenly spun around and thrown face first into a sink. Corey pulled his face up only to be blasted with water, he jumped back and quickly proceeded to wipe the water off his face to the best of his ability.

"You've got to be kidding me, the odds." Corey muttered to himself knowing his beanie and shirt were now soaked. He then heard the shower running to his left.

Corey pulled the curtain aside to reveal a green ghost, it looked at him with wide eyes before running into a wall and then running to the left back into the room before. Corey quickly sat on the toilet again causing it to spin him back into the Coatroom. He hopped off only to see a purple gate block the door as a green ghost laughed before disappearing.

"Time to get serious." Corey murmured with a shaky voice as he looked around for the ghosts.

Corey heard something behind him and turned to see one of the green ghosts throw a punch toward him, Corey stepped out of the way and quickly proceed to flash the ghost stunning it. Just like old times he continued to capture the ghost with ease using the Poltergust 5000, another ghost appeared looking surprised but before it could fly away Corey did the same he did to the first. Capturing the second like he had the first, he smiled as the gate disappeared and he proceeded to leave the Coatroom.

**Foyer**

"Uhh." Corey murmured and he paused, seeing four of the green ghosts doing random things, except now they were all starring at him with what seemed to be fear.

The ghosts vanished from Corey's sight causing ruckus around the room, Corey listened for the ghosts hearing something behind him. He turned and flashed his flashlight stunning not one but two ghosts, he quickly proceeded to attempt catching them. Both of them pulled in opposite directions to escape the Poltergust 5000's grasp, the ghosts were slowly slipping away. Corey noticed a button on top of the nozzle, pressing it, the Poltergust 5000 emitted a sudden burst of energy sucking both ghosts up with ease.

"Must be an upgrade." Corey murmured as he noticed a vase shake, he flashed in that direction causing two more ghosts to appear.

With ease, he captured both using the burst of energy trick to pull them in. The light returned to the Foyer and Corey jumped throwing his fist into the air before landing with a victorious smile. Without warning the Dual Scream began to ring once more, with no hesitation Corey answered the call.

_"That's the spirit, Corey! Literally! Ho ho! Oho! Hooo... Just like old times, eh, feller?" _E. Gadd asked thinking of their first adventure together, the adventure that started Corey's somewhat heroic career.

"Yeah, good times." Corey said in agreement.

_"All right, that's enough for now. I'll bring you back to the Bunker." _E. Gadd stated before the Dual Scream suddenly began glowing, a beam struck Corey breaking him into small blocks before he vanished into the Dual Scream's screen. The Dual Scream itself doing the same to itself shortly after.

()()()()()()()()

"That's it for now but keep in mind that each level is long and will take time so sorry for the long awaited update." I say apologizing to you all as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"In the mean time if you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to tell us your thoughts in an review, leave us a fav, or do both." Daxter said throwing his hands into the air.

"And throughout the story of course we have to add something new, so if any of you have new upgrade ideas for the Poltergust 5000, don't hesitate to give your ideas. You'll of course get full credit for the idea if we choose to use it." I explained as Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Till next time folks we're signing off and of course we remind you all to."

"Stay awesome!"


	3. Gear Up

"Back again with yet another chapter of the sequel that you all know and love!" I announced as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder with a smirk, while holding a piece of paper with the list of reviews.

"And of course thank you all for reviewing, kyrogue23, Matteso585, and Ghostdog 2.5. We love ya all!" Daxter screamed before climbing on top of my head and laughing, grabbing the remote control.

"From this point on, we'll give a shout out to anyone who reviews. So keep them coming and enjoy the show." I said before grabbing the remote and pressing play restarting the show.

()()()()()()()()

**Heart Meter: 100**

**Bunker**

Corey was shot out of the Pixelator and landed hard on his rear, the Dual Scream falling on his head and then landing into his hands. Shaking his head from the pain he got back to his feet hearing E. Gadd's familiar laughter as he spun around in his chair.

"Ready for some more action? Ah, you're a courageous lad. You know, you remind me of myself at your age, feller. Ho ho! Those were the days... Anyhoo, we need to start searching for the rest of the Dark Moon." E. Gadd said with confidence and vigor causing Corey to nod in agreement.

"But how do we find them Professor?" Corey asked curiously crossing his arms and beginning to think.

"I've got just the invention to make the job easier. I call it the Parascope, a tip-top device that detects and measures distant paranormal signals. In fact, I just used it to scan the Gloomy Manor, and I found some strong activity in the North rooms." E. Gadd explains.

"I guess that's where I should start looking." Corey murmured thinking of the threats possibly hiding in the mansion.

"Ho, ho! You haven't changed a bit, my boy. There's no reason to be scared now that you're equipped with my might Poltergust 5000!" proclaimed before pressing a button on his chair causing a screen to lower from the ceiling. "Now, details. There's a mechanism that controls the access to that section. The access mechanism is in the Foyer. I'll give you instructions once you get there."

"You got it Professor!" Corey said before hearing the Pixelator rev up behind him, before he could run the machine zapped him and broke him into pixels before sucking him in and sending him on his way to Gloomy Manor.

**Gloomy Manor: Foyer**

Corey landed in the Foyer, on his head before rolling forward and stopping in a seated position. Without even standing up Corey froze as he saw four large muscular red ghosts approached the gears, one of them ripped four of the gears out and tossed them to each ghost, so each of them had one gear. Corey got to his feet causing the ghosts to notice him at last. Quickly the four ghosts bailed to escape Corey before he had a chance to capture them.

"Great, it can never be easy." Corey said sarcastically to himself, sighing he brushed himself off and headed to the door on the bottom floor to his left where two of the red ghosts had escaped to. Opening the door he entered a long hallway.

**Common Hall**

Corey entered the normal looking hallway with it's red wallpaper and usual creepy paintings, the place reminded him of the first mansion. He walked across the hall and opened the door luckily finding it to be unlocked, pushing it open he entered the new room filed with inventions. Corey could already tell that this had to be E. Gadd's laboratory.

"Where are you?" Corey asked only to hear something appear behind him. He turned quickly and flashed his strobe light stunning a green ghost. He quickly proceeded to capture the ghost, pressing the button to pull it forcefully. Without warning a large force struck him from behind knocking Corey into the wall, he slid down comedically before getting back to his feet rubbing his now sore back. A red ghost looking at him with a hate filled glare and cracking it's knuckles.

**95**

"Give a guy some warning next time." Corey advised just before the red ghost charged with a punch ready.

Corey flashed it using the strobe light before quickly capturing it with the Poltergust 5000, the lights suddenly came back on revealing everything for Corey as a gear fell softly on the table with one of E. Gadd's crazy inventions. Smiling, Corey grabbed the gear and stuffed it in his pocket before looking back at the Dual Scream in order to find the other red ghosts. Finding the room Corey exited the room and tried the door next door only to ind that he couldn't open it, crossing his arms he began to think.

"There must be a way inside." Corey muttered to himself, sighing he decided to move on to the upper floor for the other gears until he found another means of entry to this room.

**Foyer**

Corey made his way up the stairs only for them to suddenly flatten beneath him, falling face first Corey slid down the stairs and rolled backwards landing on his back, the room spinning around him. Sitting up he saw a thin blue ghost appear in front of him with an arrogant smirk, with that it vanished, Corey got to his feet and looked around for the tricky spirit. The lights grew dim as Corey noticed a vase shaking, flashing his light at the vase revealed the tricky spirit. Smirking Corey proceeded to capture the ghost with ease causing the lights once more to come back on.

"For some reason this seems easier then last time." Corey murmured to himself in confusion, it's like the ghosts weren't taking him seriously or something.

Shrugging he climbed the stairs trying the first door he came to, luckily and oddly it was unlocked. Entering the room Corey found himself in yet another long hallway except for the large amounts of spider webs in the area. Corey turned right and tried the door, yet again finding it to be unlocked. The Dual Scream, showed the red ghost was somewhere near this area with another gear.

**Bedroom**

"Hmm..." Corey noticed a long rope hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room, being naturally curious, he walked over and pulled on it receiving some resistance on the other end. Determined Corey pulled as hard as he could reaching across the room until the rope snapped back and a bed literally fell from the wall, Corey proceeded to sit on the bed. Suddenly the bed shook and popped back into the wall throwing Corey down a deep hole.

"Why, does, this keep, happening, to me!?" Corey asked as he was sent flying into a wall only to fall hard on his back sending a fresh wave of pain through his body. Staggered Corey got back to his feet and looked left to see an entire new room, the Study.

Without warning two green ghosts appeared in front of Corey scaring the daylights out of him and earning a scream in return. The two ghosts began laughing but were quickly silenced as Corey stunned them both with his flashlight and proceeded to capture them both, with a smile he was unaware of the red ghost coming at him with a cocked fist. The brute punched Corey over the head knocking him to the floor, leaving him dizzy and dazed.

**90**

"Geez do you guys pack a punch." Corey murmured as he got back to his feet and turned toward the red ghost.

The red ghost cocked his fist back and charged for another punch, however Corey stunned it with his flashlight and proceeded to capture it with his Poltergust 5000, though it put up a fight the extra pull insured a successful capture. The lights came back on and a painting opened like a door revealing the gear he had been searching for. With ease, Corey leaped and grabbed the gear, but he looked around the room and something came to mind that sort of became a problem.

"Now how to I get out of here?" He asked himself looking around for any type of exit.

Corey stepped over the carpet and heard a clear 'click'. Suddenly the fireplace went out catching his attention, curious he walked over to the fireplace and looked up inside. Suddenly the floor gave out underneath him causing Corey to scream in fear as he was now in a free fall state. Screaming the whole way down Corey hit the floor and shot forward rolling until he hit a wall with a solid thud, he fell back into a sitting position and looked over his shoulder to see two of blue ghosts from before panic and disappear from sight. He was now in the Studio. As if on cure another of the red ghosts appeared from the painting canvass.

"There you are." Corey stated causing the red ghost to look at him with a glare causing him to flinch back in fear.

The red ghost cocked it's fist back and dove at Corey only for the guitar player to roll out of the way and stun the red ghost with his flashlight. Corey quickly captured the red ghost with ease, the gear appearing out of thin air and landing on Corey's head before falling into his open hands. He rubbed his sore head while holding the gear with the other hand.

"I've been hit on the head way to many times." Corey muttered to himself knowing he'd been taking a lot of hits to the head since this adventure started. Pulling out the Dual Scream, Corey located where the last gear should be and left the Studio and headed for the Parlor.

**Parlor**

Walking inside Corey noticed an odd musical device that looked way out of date for this time period, turning right Corey searched the cabinet and found a golden bone. Spooks favorite, he pocketed the treat deciding to give it to Pup whenever he got home. Corey moved toward the out of date music device and turned the crank on the side until it played and eerily familiar tune.

Suddenly a red aura surrounded the music device, a red ghost pulled itself out of the device and glared at Corey while cracking it's knuckles. Swiftly the ghost punched Corey knocking him to the floor and making his head spin.

**85**

Corey quickly stunned the red ghost with his flashlight before capturing it with ease, using the extra pull on this one as it charged forward in an attempt of escape. The lights came back on as the gear flew into the air and landed softly in the chair. Corey grabbed the gear with a smile knowing this was the last one. Corey gasped and jumped high into the air as the song from the Dual Scream caught him off guard, he caught the gear in mid-air before pulling the Dual Scream out and answering the call to see Professor E. Gadd.

_"Corey! How goes it, my boy? You found all four gears? That quick? Ho ho... Well, you got there in the end. Good work, sonny!" _E. Gadd said with genuine kindness.

"Thanks Professor, now what do I do?" Corey asked listening to the instructions closely.

_"Now head back to the Foyer, and put the gears back into the access mechanism. I have faith you in my boy!" _E. Gadd said before ending the call, with a sigh of relief Corey closed the Dual Scream and put it back in his pocket.

**Foyer**

Returning to where he began Corey walked over to the mechanism and pulled the gears from his pockets, looking at them and then at the mechanism with confusion. He was a musician, not a technician, Corey couldn't help but ponder how the gears were supposed to go into the mechanism.

"How am I supposed to make this thing work?" Corey questioned himself in deep thought. His thoughts however were interrupted by the Dual Scream's ringing. Taking it out of his pocket Corey answered the call to once again see professor E. Gadd.

_"Why the long face, Corey? Well, genetics, I suppose..." _

"Professor, the gears don't fit, can you fix it?" Corey asked in curiosity.

_"Criminy! The gears don't fit into the mechanism? Those brute ghosts must have bent them or something. I suppose I can repair them in order to make them work. Well, at least you recovered all of them."_

"Oh and I caught some new ghosts to, blue ones and those red ones." Corey mentioned bringing light to E. Gadd's eyes, sparking his excitement.

_"I can't wait to check 'em out! I'm bringing you back now."_

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now everyone and sorry for the long update, school is almost over and each level is pretty long." I explained as Daxter suddenly climbed onto my shoulder with a sly smile.

"Not to mention we've now got a youtube channel, so be sure to check us out and show us some love!" Daxter announced and then paused. "Well just him, I'm not commentating those things."

"Oh and big shout out to Cristina correa for their great idea that I do plan to use. And the link to my channel is on my profile page so if you want to check it out, you can find it there." I added.

"True, thanks for reading everyone and we hope to see you on Chris's channel. Til next time, Dax and Chris are signing off and reminding you all to stay awesome!"


	4. Quiet Please

"And we're back, sorry for the long wait everyone, honestly been tired, and just now getting over being sick." I explained as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder with a smirk.

"To be honest this story isn't getting as much attention as the others, so there's that, and the fact that one is getting a sequel and having a full trailer made for it." Daxter waved his hand as if to make his point. "We have other priorities."

"Plus right now there is a poll to vote for if you guys want to see a certain crossover we're thinking of doing." I added.

"Oh and shout out to those who did review, Matteso585, kyrogue23, and Cristina correa." Daxter announced. "Wait girls read this garbage?" I slapped the back of Daxter's head.

"In other words, be sure to vote and enjoy the show."

()()()()()()()()

**Heart Meter: 100**

**Bunker**

"Hey there Corey. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the access mechanism in the Foyer!" E. Gadd said recalling the memory.

Corey handed him the gears and E. Gadd happily took them and began constructing something out of them. Corey watched with curiosity but in seconds E. Gadd was finished and presented Corey with a new item.

"Here you go. Use this crank to operate the access mechanism." E. Gadd handing Corey the crank. "Once you do that, you'll be able to access the North rooms of the Gloomy Manor."

"You can count on me Professor!" Corey said with confidence.

"No time to waste, my boy! Get to the Library, and catch that ghost!" E. Gadd said before firing up the Pixelator and sending Corey back to Gloomy Manor.

**Gloomy Manor: Foyer**

Finally arriving in the Foyer Corey somehow managed to land on his feet, he stumbled forward a bit before regaining his balance. With a curt nod he walked over to the mechanism and pulled the crank from his back pocket. Plugging it in, Corey began to turn the handle forward causing the gears inside to also turn, the aquarium that had been above him lowered to the floor catching him off guard. With the aquarium lowered Corey looked up and noticed a pair of double doors that had been revealed.

"I had no clue that was back there." Corey said to himself as he climbed the stairs and made his way to the double doors.

**Lobby**

Pushing open the doors Corey looked around only to see two green ghosts playing rock, paper, scissors in front of an elevator. The ghosts turned to fly away only for Corey to stun them both using the Strobe Light, and proceeding to capture both of them. The lights came back on in the dark room and Corey couldn't help but smile with a job well done. Walking out of the room Corey found himself on a balcony.

**Library**

Looking over the rails Corey spotted a piano playing itself and playing a catchy yet creepy tune. Suddenly books began to hover off the ground and fly towards Corey in an attempt to cause him harm. Corey broke into a sprint across the balcony until he got all the way around discovering another door that was luckily unlocked. Escaping through the door slammed the door shut and heard books hitting the door from the other side. Corey sighed with relief and looked around the new room.

A large table filled with dishes and leftovers, chairs, curtains, and of course cobwebs in the corners of the room. As Corey walked around he knew there had to be someway to get down to the Library and capture whatever was playing the piano. Suddenly in the corner Corey found another red rope, remembering what happened last time he had pulled on one.

"Here goes nothing I guess." Corey said reaching up for the rope and pulling hard.

Surprisingly a dumbwaiter opened up in front of him as if beckoning him inside. Curious Corey climbed in and seconds later the dumbwaiter fell straight down, upon landing Corey tumbled out of the dumbwaiter and onto the floor. Groaning from the pain of the fall Corey climbed back to his feet and looked around to discover he was in some sort of Kitchen. Searching the room Corey was surprised by two Greenies only to stun them quickly and capture them, the small ones didn't trouble him as much. He was used to their jump scares.

"There's so many, I better focus on the big guys if I can." Corey said to himself as he moved to the new door opening it and entering the Library once more.

Once there the piano continued playing itself until a orange ghost appeared. He looked at Corey before hovering above with it's arms behind it's back and laughing. Books beginning to circle the ghost showing that it was the cause for the piano and the books being thrown at him. Corey looked around and watched as the books moved, one was thrown barely missing him.

Turning around Corey noticed another stack of books moving and flashed his light in that direction. The Poltergeist appeared only for Corey to make ease of it capturing it inside the Poltergust 5000. With the ghost captured, Corey even had to admit things seemed a bit, to easy. Suddenly Corey heard the familiar ringtone and vibration in his pocket, pulling out the Dual Scream he answered E. Gadd's call.

"You okay Corey? You had me worried for a minute there, kiddo. Those big brained ghosts sure put up a fight! The way they were throwing all those books at you... reminded me of my college professors!" E. Gadd said going off into his memories.

"Uhh Professor, could you umm, bring me back now?" Corey asked snapping E. Gadd from his thoughts.

"Sorry me boy. Anyhoo, I'll bring you back so I can study those magnificent specimens.

***Mission Complete Transition***

"Hello Corey, good to see you back in one piece." E. Gadd said happy to have Corey back safe and sound.

"Good to be back professor!" Corey said as a machine emerged from the ground, Corey proceeding to plug in the Poltergust 5000 and dump the ghosts he'd captured into the vault.

"Those brainy Poltergeists sure are strong, but they don't seem to be in charge of the other ghosts. I reckon they're still worth studying, though. It's just so fascinating how some ghosts can evolve into more advanced forms." E. Gadd explained turning toward his computer to type the data in. Corey was looking around the office a bit unsure of what to do as E. Gadd continued rambling about what he would do.

"And you, Corey... Once this is all over, you'll finally stepped out of shadow and into the spotlight. As not only a guitar player, but as a hero!" E. Gadd proclaimed happily making Corey think, did he want to be known as a hero around the world?

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and if your interested leave a review telling us what you think and maybe even fav the story." I announced as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"And in case you forgot don't forget to vote on the poll for the crossover to let us know if you want to see that happen." Daxter reminded with a smirk.

"Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter, reminding you all to stay awesome and we will see you all next time!"

"See ya!"


	5. Visual Tricks

"Hey everyone we're back and sorry for the long update, I've honestly been very busy and I finally graduated and am free from High School." I explained as Daxter yawned from his hammock hanging over my bed.

"It's good to be back, I'm planning a lot of new crossovers and at the end of the chapter I'll explain where've I've been and why it's been awhile since the last update." I explain before Daxter adds.

"Now enjoy the long awaited chapter."

()()()()()()()()

**Bunker**

"I tell ya Corey, some things in this world are just too strange to be real. Some are real, of course, but some are... illusions. Here I've got something to show you." E. Gadd said as Corey reentered the Bunker, he walked over to E. Gadd just as the professor turned and pulled a container out holding a glowing orb. Corey watched in curiosity as it bounced around inside the glass container.

"Professor... what is this thing?" Corey finally asked

"This is a Spirit Ball, a paranormal specimen with the ability to cause illusions. And someone is releasing a whole mess of 'em inside the Gloomy Manor." E. Gadd explained before turning and putting the container away.

"Professor what do you mean, what kind of illusions?" Corey asked not entirely sure he understood what E. Gadd was talking about.

"They objects even entire suits of armor disappear! However they are still there." E. Gadd said before clapping his hands together. "Luckily I created a special Poltergust 5000 attachment a while back to help us!"

E. Gadd turned and started typing bringing down a screen that showed a strange flashlight for Corey to see, it was black and had a darker lense then his normal flashlight. Corey examined the light unsure of what made it different from his flashlight, suddenly E. Gadd turned around in his chair and began speaking once more.

"I call it the Dark-Light device. It's a nifty little doodad able to break illusions, such as objects that have been turned invisible. But with all the ghosts gone hostile, I haven't been able to return to my lab to retrieve it." E. Gadd said sighing with disappointment.

"Don't worry Professor, I can get it." Corey said nodding to reassure E. Gadd that he could retrieve the light.

"Thank you Corey, you'll find the Dark-Light Device attached to its charging station. It should be fully charged by now. Okay, let's send you in. Prepare to be Pixelated!" E. Gadd said cheerfully before turning to his computer and started typing once more, before Corey could respond a beam shot him and broke him into pixels before sucking him in and sending him back to the mansion.

**Entrance**

Corey emerged from the camera only to land hard on his rear like the other two times, groaning and brushing himself Corey got back to his feet and turned his flashlight on. With his goal set Corey started down the hallway full of suits of armor, reentering the Foyer he headed left to enter the Common Hall. As he entered he walked to the door to E. Gadd's lab only for the door to disappear before his very eyes, followed by a familiar feminine laugh. Corey took another look at the now blank wall confused.

"I gotta find another way in... but where?" Corey questioned just as he remembered there being another entrance resembling a chimney.

Corey left the Common Hall returning to the Foyer and began heading up the stairs, checking his Dual Scream to look at the map. Seeing the Master Hall Corey entered it to see way too many spider webs for comfort. According to his map the room directly above the lab was the Parlor, slowly opening the door Corey looked left and right before entering, he oddly hadn't seen any ghosts yet. Just as Corey closed the door he watched as flames from the fireplace turned into the same Spirit Balls showed him before.

"W-Whoa?" Corey watched as the Spirit Balls entered the large grandfather clock and made it disappear, seeing this he came to the conclusion that the Spirit Balls made the door disappear.

Curious and thinking it was the only way inside the lab, Corey entered the fireplace and turned facing outside waiting. Suddenly Corey felt the ground give away and next thing he knew he was falling. A scream tore from his throat as Corey fell until he hit the bottom and bounced out rolling forward, landing in a sitting up position. Corey shook his head as he got back to his feet, looking around he spotted a flashlight with a rainbow beam. Corey smiled seeing it and ran over to the flashlight lense.

"Finally, I found it." Corey proclaimed as he reached for it. Suddenly a green ghost appeared and scared Corey making him jump back shaking, the ghost grabbed the lense and laughed at Corey's scared expression.

The green ghost attempted to fly into the chalkboard and escape only for Corey to turn on the Poltergust 5000, he knew the ghosts sunglasses would protect it from his flashlight so his only solution was to take the glasses off. Pulling Corey sucked up the sunglasses and quickly flashed the ghost with his flashlight before proceeding to capture the ghost with ease. The lense fell on the table softly, smiling Corey walked up to it sighing with relief.

"Bout time, better put it on." Corey screwed off the lense of his flashllight and grabbed the Dark-Light Device and put it on his flashlight. Corey turned it on and his flashlight emitted a rainbow colored beam.

Corey looked at where the door should be and shined the Dark-Light on it, Corey watched in amazement as the door reappeared before his very eyes. Spirit Balls emerged and Corey quickly captured them all. Smiling he opened the door and left the room having found what he needed. However just as the door closed the Dual Scream began ringing, Corey pulled it out and answered the call from E. Gadd.

_"Excellent, Corey! I won't have to ask you to leave now... because you've already shown yourself the door! Oh ho ho! Ho ho! Hoooo..." _E. Gadd said laughing at his own joke.

"Hey Professor, what's with the creepy laughter I've been hearing?" Corey asked a little curious of the familiar yet unique laughter.

_"Oh ho ho, that's the culprit behind those Spirit Balls. Whoever they are they sound like their enjoying themselves." _E. Gadd sighs and thinks for a bit. _"I'm not having any luck with the Parascope, so it's up to you to find and stop the culprit!"_

"I'm on it Professor!" Corey proclaimed before ending the call and looking at his map, there must be a spot he hasn't checked yet.

Corey decided to check the hall a bit more, moving down the hall suddenly the window at the end opened up and a trio of bats flew in charging at Corey. Corey screamed in fear before fumbling with the Poltergust 5000's nozzle before he got it right and sucked up the bats capturing them with ease. Sighing with relief Corey turn right down the hall and quickly noticed the door covered in webs. He also noted the odd looking panting of a key, curious Corey shrugged and shined his Dark-Light on the painting. Much to his surprise, the key emerged from the painting and landed on his head knocking him to the floor.

"What are the odds!?" Corey exclaimed rubbing his head in pain, the blue haired rocker grabbed the key and stood up before tucking it into his pocket. The Dual Scream went off and Corey looked to see a spot on the map had been marked for him. The door to his right.

Tilting his head Corey took the key out and put it into the lock before turning it, the key dissolved and Corey opened the door and entered the room behind it. Making his way onto the Patio, Corey looked around using his Dark-Light, in the distance he spotted a strange black spot on the ground. Curious Corey walked over there and shined his Dark-Light on the shadowed spot and suddenly a group of five Spirit Balls flew out. Turning around Corey capture the group quickly causing a statue of E. Gadd himself to appear wearing some sort of helicopter pack.

Corey smiled and started sucking up the propeller on the helicopter causing the statue to rise and reveal an empty compartment with a key inside. Corey grabbed the key and looked at his Dual Scream, finding the door with ease. After unlocking the door Corey finds himself in a Kitchen, oddly enough to his right he finds what seems to be a dumbwaiter. Corey being curious as usual climbed into the dumbwaiter and sat down, only for the dumbwaiter to suddenly shoot upward after a few seconds the dumbwaiter came to a stop and Corey hopped off, ending up in the Dining Room.

Corey looked around shining his flashlight when he jumped in fear seeing a all too familiar sight hovering over the dining table. A Gal wearing a baby blue bow, cackled as it suddenly unleashed a group of Spirit Balls, the Spirit Balls entered the dining table causing it to seemingly disappear. The Gal flew out the window leaving Corey shivering in fear. He quickly used his Dark-Light and revealed the dining table and the Spirit Balls, with no effort Corey captured the Spirit Balls. Seconds later he heard a feminine cackle and the Gal returned to the room looking at the table in confusion.

_"Like what gives, I made this table like totes vanish." _The Gal spoke in a familiar tone, she however saw Corey. _"Y-You!? M-Mistress will totes not be pleased!"_

The Gal went to fly away but on instinct Corey used the Dark-Light instead of his normal flashlight, Spirit Balls erupted from the Gal stunning her as Corey started to suck her up. The Poltergust 5000 latching onto the Gal's tongue, Corey pulled and pulled before smirking and letting go. The Gal bounced around the room uncontrollably screaming her head off before Corey used the Poltergust 5000 and the Gal slammed into the nozzle getting stuck. Corey sighed before jumping on the nozzle like a pogo stick forcing the Gal into his captive chamber.

"Can't say I expected to see these things again." Corey muttered to himself sighing, but what the Gal said earlier really got him thinking. Trina couldn't have possibly returned could she? Corey's thoughts were interrupted by the Dual Scream ringing signalling a call from Porfessor E. Gadd. Corey pulled out the Dual Scream and answered the call.

_"You okay, Corey? Criminy, what in tarnation was a Gal doing here in the valley!?" _E. Gadd turned and began typing in his computer to fire up the Pixelator. _"Let's get you out of there. Hang on tight!"_

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for now and I guess I owe an explanation, a lot has happened after my graduation. I've been job hunting, packing to move to a new place, applying for college, working on my youtube, and I've recently gotten a job and because of it I don't exactly get much sleep." I explained.

"Chris here has just been stacked up the brim with things he needed to do, we'll try to keep updates going but please understand Chris is still only one guy." Daxter reminds patting my head.

"I'm sorry for the long wait and will do my best to avoid it in the future, currently there is a poll to vote for the next Grojband crossover. I've got chapters already done for both but you all get to choose what you want to see."

"So please make sure to vote and tell us what you want to see!" Daxter exclaims happily.

"Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter signing off and reminding you all, to stay awesome!"


End file.
